


hear your breath beside me in my bed

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: An odd night in bed.





	hear your breath beside me in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Shockingly, this is based on an actual conversation that happened in bed one night. Title comes from [World in Front of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LMPNSVnGTw) by Kina Grannis.

“Hey,” Yuuri said quietly one night after a long day. He and his husband had been face to face chatting for a bit until the room fell into natural silence. “Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Are your eyes open?”

“What?” Victor responded immediately.

“Are your eyes open?”

“Yes.” The room fell back to silence. 

“Victor?’

“Hmm?”

“Have your eyes been open this entire time?”

“Ummmm, yes? What?”

Yuuri sat up. “Okay, maybe it's because I'm tired but your face was a blur in the shadows.” Victor shifted in the bed to stare at him wide eyed. Yuuri could now see the clear blue in Victor’s eyes, amusement shown in the creases of his eye lids. Satisfied, Yuuri lied back down. 

//

“Victor.”

“My eyes are open.”

"Have you just been staring at me?” Yuuri reached out and bopped Victor’s nose.

Face scrunching up, Victor batted his husband’s hand away. “You're being ridiculous, my love.”

Yuuri sighed, staring back into the darkness where Victor's eyes were supposed to be. “But you were staring.”

“Yes.”

Yuuri blinked several times before scooting close enough to Victor so their foreheads touched. “We both know you don't have to just look if you're interested in something more.”

Victor responded by closing the gap between their lips.

//

“Hey,” Yuuri said, moving Victor's hand so it could be clasped in his own. They were both exhausted but sated and their heart rates were slowly going back to normal.

“Still thinking about eyes?”

“Yes…”

“Yuuri.”

“I was thinking about how beautiful you are even when I can't see you.”

Victor gave Yuuri a kiss on the head. “I feel the same.”


End file.
